


Home Visit

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: My Lucky Strike [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili visit you at home in a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Visit

Chapter 3

Home Visit

Needlessly to say your first visit to Kili and Fili’s home didn’t go as well as you had planned. They had wanted to plan the demise of your ex-boyfriend, but you would not allow them. You had told them that there was no point in going after unless they wanted to start war with Dain’s empire, which they didn’t want to do that seeing the fact that Dain was their cousin.

The two boys of course were still hurt that you hadn’t told them before hand. They had told you that they would’ve done something to make sure that you were protected. So you never had to go through that ever again. You of course told them that it was in the past so there was nothing to worry about any more.

Now here you were at work again finishing up another tattoo on a woman that had come into the shop. She had wanted something girly which made your work much harder because you were use to tattooing very manly things. You bandaged it up and smiled at your client. “There you go.”

The woman who got tattooed smiled at you. “Thank you.” She giggled and got up handing you the money that she owed you.

“Have a good day.” You told her as she walked out of your shop. You let out a tired sigh and ran your hands through your hair that were not done up in dreads. You just wanted to go home and get some sleep. You had hardly slept the night before going into work because you were afraid of what Kili and Fili were going to do. Such as show up at your house unannounced. They had done that before and it made more problems for you. They had come over unannounced when you were dating your ex and it caused your ex to beat you, but you wouldn’t dare tell the boys that was what had happened.

You grabbed your hoodie and slipped it on. You ran your hands through your hair minding the brightly colored dreads that were in your hair. You grabbed the keys to your car and closed up your shop for the night. You tiredly walked to your car and got into it. You drove back home only to find a car sitting outside of your apartment complex. You knew that car well because you hadn’t seen it that long ago. You groaned and tried not to hit your head off of the steering wheel. The princes were here which meant that they were here to talk to you about something or just play around with you like they had done in the past. Both of them had taken time out of their days and came by your house by themselves. Most of the time they were alone and not with the other. There were a few times that they had showed up together.

When Kili showed up he was always there to have a little fun. Having you model in front of his camera with clothes that he thought looked good on you. The comments that he usually made about the clothes that you were put into always made you blush. He thought that it was adorable when you did so and you in turn would cause him to blush when he caught you changing your top once. He didn’t get to see very much skin, just the skin of your belly that had a navel piercing on it.

When Fili came over the two of you would always pick on one another in one way or the other. He would shamelessly flirt with you and you of course didn’t know what to think about it. The two of you would play your music together and it made the both of you very happy.

You felt your heart pick up in beat. You weren’t sure which one of them were here this time. Yout got out of your car and locked it up. You headed up the stairs and saw both Kili and Fili waiting for you. “Kili.. Fili… what are you doing here?” You asked them.

The brothers smiled at you. They were glad to see you there.

“Took you long enough to get here.” Kili said crossing his arms. He was pouting a little bit.

“Sorry.” You said looking at them. “I do have a job you know.” You pointed out. “It takes me a while to finish. Tattoo artists spend long days in the shop. Surely you haven’t forgotten that.”

Kili and Fili shared a knowing look.

“Now can the two of you tell me why you are here?” You questioned, as you got your key out for your apartment.

The two brothers had cheeky smiles upon their faces.

You groaned. “You aren’t going to tell me are you?” You said, as you unlocked your door.

“Nope.” They said together.

“Besides it is a surprise pet.” Fili said smiling showing his dimples to you.

You felt your heart fluttered. You loved his dimples. It was one of the things that had caused you to fall for Fili. You felt two strong hands on your shoulders. One from Kili and Fili.

“Shall we go inside?” Kili asked, flashing you a boyish smile.

Your face flushed. Kili and Fili certainly were going to be the death of you. You wouldn’t mind it but you were pretty sure that your dad Dwalin would. He would try to kill his pupils for causing your death. But maybe a death in pure bliss wouldn’t be so bad. At least not to you anyways.

You went inside and the princes followed you into the apartment. You pulled off your hoodie revealing your white tank top that you had worn to work that morning.

Your mind began to wander to a place that you tried to keep it from. You wondered what it would’ve been like to be with both of the boys. You couldn’t decide on who you liked more. But it was going to be hard on you. It didn’t matter how much you had tried to not think about the two of them in x-rated things, your mind would always drop to that.

Fili called your name.

You turned your head and saw that Fili was trying to get your attention.

“You alright there?” He asked you, his voice laced over with concern.

Your face flushed. Your mind had gone into the gutter and it was about the princes. You felt horrid. You should never think of your friends that way. After all they would never see you that way. They would only see you as their friend and nothing more. You could never have a relationship with them. Kili and Fili were meant to marry noble women and you weren’t noble. You were just their best friend. “Yes.” You said softly knowing that whatever you wanted would never be true.

Kili put his finger under your chin causing your eyes to lock with his brown ones. “I have the feeling that you are lying to us.” Kili stated, as he searched your eyes for the answer. He must’ve found out what he was looking for.

You bit your lip nervously. You were hoping that he didn’t figure out that you liked him and Fili both. That would end your life right there.

Kili suddenly leaned in. His warm breath hit off of your face. He leaned in closer and his lips brushed over yours softly.

Your eye widened and you weakly pushed your hands against his chest.

Kili looked down at you.

“Brother you scared her.” Fili said from behind you.

You turned to Fili. He was too close to you.

Fili’s lips came down upon yours.

You pushed him away too. “What in Mahal is this all about?” You demanded. You were very confused. Both of the brothers had kissed you. What the hell was this all about?

 **  
**The brothers looked at one another and never said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be coming soon. Should it be a three some for first smut or should Kili or Fili be with the reader?


End file.
